


人间客

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alzheimer's Disease, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	人间客

大抵人到了年岁，尘埃纷纷落定，余生如何收尾心中隐约有本账簿。天道昭彰报应不爽、生死到头恩仇两迄，人所谓服老，不过是还年轻时的债。皮皱肉缩、筋松骨脆是表相，有的人一辈子童颜鹤发，脸嫩得能掐出水，不知多招人恨，这也不算什么；年轻时人模人样的，空披一张人皮净不干人事，半截入土后反倒生出四两红肉，那才算稀罕事儿。

心上又不能戴面具，还能凑活着用。

凛雪鸦天生一副懒筋，不意年岁渐长后反倒勤快起来，睡得比夜猫子晚，醒得比公鸡早，那天给朝五晚九的生物钟折磨起来，一睁眼就看到个紫色的鬼立在床头，面白如纸，正直勾勾地盯着自己。他揉揉眼睛，复又大被蒙头，唉呀唉呀直叹气：人老啦，不中用啦，白日里活见鬼了！

鬼不语，安安静静站着，阴沉沉的目光快把被子钻出个洞。没多久乱蓬蓬一颗脑袋满不情愿地从被窝里冉冉升起，只露一双滴溜溜的兔子眼。

……无生？

鬼略晃一晃，在地上投下半个幢幢的影，就算答应了。

他没有问杀无生为何突然现身。身体若疲了，病痛自会乘虚而入；人大限将至，沾上一些不该沾的，也不值得大惊小怪。也有志怪故事里写女鬼采阳补阴，好比人年纪越大越爱凡尘烟火气，当前这处境明显对不上号。他这一生树敌无数、知交畸零，敌人成了故人、故人又作古人，他还好端端地活着，生生在天与地的蛊盅里熬成了人精。亲朋无一字，老病有孤舟，临走前多个鬼魂说话，也是高兴的。

你在这世上就没个说得上话的人？杀无生问。

他对着天花板回想半天，慢吞吞地说哦，有过的，那人你认识。浪迹天涯、云游四方，最后也不能免俗地落叶归根，一个土包、一座丰碑、一根供烛就草草了结一生，你说可不可悲？说着斟一碗茶自饮了。

茶是陈茶，水是粗水，艺是绝艺。凛雪鸦年轻时挑剔得很，样样都追求最完美，老了反没了忌口；他年轻时不嗜酒，老来却馋那杯中物，不为销愁不为酬酢，单纯跟河豚甚毒还年年有人争相给自己投毒一个道理——自作孽不可活也。诗酒趁年华，浪漫是年轻人的特权，如今酒要忌、烟要戒，诗也沾不得，怕教老人的酸腐气带坏了真性情。

他只喝茶。

杀无生不苟同，说茶越喝越清醒，小酌助眠，又改口说算了，还是喝水吧。上善若水。

他“哈”了一声：善利万物而不争，本身却没滋没味，这样也算是“善”？泽万物于细微，处众人之所恶，这样也算是“善”？无形无色，在方而法方、在圆而法圆，染于苍则苍、染于黄则黄——这样也算是“善”？

理不直气也壮，开口就是歪理诡辩，杀无生都懒得反驳他。

他笑完又叹气，说一个人就是一条河流，我们本是同一种人，为什么会走到这个地步？无生，我想不通。

他哑然半天，只得缄口。天各有命、命如海潮，于斯见面不相逢，于斯相逢复相别，井水不犯河水的两个人，只凭一点点机缘硬生生逆天改命，此后纵山辽水阔、参商不见，也没什么可怨尤。这贼老头聪明了一世，偏就这点道理想不明白。可活到这把年纪，俗世万千、红尘百戏，不过一座锦灰堆，还有什么看不开、放不下的？就是较劲，跟老天较劲，跟死人较劲，跟自己较劲。

他又说无生啊，你命中注定被我毁灭，我命中注定被你纠缠一生。我们明明是天作之合。

杀无生冷笑：想得那么通透，干脆下来陪我。

凛雪鸦慢慢笑一声，很好脾气地说：不急……百川归海，会有再见的一天的。真到那时候，无生想对我说什么？

想说什么？能说什么？说了又如何？总归此身已了，未来杳不可得。天地多宽又多窄，容不下两个同病相怜的孤魂野鬼，相见争如不见。

也许是……珍重，来生别再相见了。

凛雪鸦没有回答。他夜里失眠，白天精神不济，竟就着藤椅打起了瞌睡，身形佝偻着，在漫山遍野的明媚春光里终于显出一点龙钟老态。

原来他也是会老的。

有片飞花飘飘悠悠落下，沾在如雪的头发上，杀无生想替他拂去。风替他拂去了。

印象里上一回这样腻歪还是在那三年里。他有时候开玩笑，说你走后我就跟未亡人似的。咱们现在这样，是不是应了那句“小别胜新婚”？杀无生只当他放屁，回他说：那你可得当心了，寡妇门前是非多。

是非？他自己可不就是个大是非？他没接茬，在心里补全。

——惟将终夜长开眼，报答平生未展眉。

他们从不避谈生死。人终有一死，江湖生涯刀光剑影，早习惯了把脑袋拴在裤腰带上，没道理安定下来后反而转了性。凛雪鸦常叹早死容易晚死难，撒手人寰多轻易的事，被他形容得好像千难万阻似的。杀无生忍不住替他排忧解难：那你说说你想怎么死、身后事怎么处理，我去给人托梦。转念一想这个人心气儿太高，恐不乐意死后的狼狈给外人瞧去。

凛雪鸦很无语地看他：风光体面很重要吗？生前死后跟我又有什么关系？唔……就葬蛩山之阴，衣衾三领，榖木之棺，葛以缄之；掘地之深，下无菹漏，气无发泄于上，垄足以期其所，则止矣。

哼，自比尧舜，多大脸。

那就曝尸荒野，以天地为棺椁，以日月为连璧，星辰为珠玑，万物为赍送，也无不可。为虎豹飨，为虫豸噬，为乌鸢食，也无不可。这么多精馔养出的血肉，别浪费了。

要是给仇人捡去挫骨扬灰呢？

那不是更好吗？最好广为传闻、人尽皆知，让天下人都为我的死鼓盆而歌。又叹气：唉，多虑了，江山代有才人出，前浪死在沙滩上，现在出门打听打听，还有多少人识得掠风窃尘。

杀无生嗤笑，说苍天有眼，该，叫你成天招摇撞骗。

他惆怅：连我都快被忘了，要是我死了，这世上可就没人记得鸣凤绝杀了。杀无生马上反唇相讥说快了，你也快记不得我了。

他怔一怔，一字一顿：不会的。

老来多健忘，唯不忘相思。

红口白牙，一语成谶。那日以后，凛雪鸦的记性越来越差，话越来越多。这倒是冤枉了，几十年前他还活着的时候凛雪鸦的话就很多，这口锅“老”才不背。他有时候会把窗外的竹影错认成自己，夜里被风穿过空心竹的幽咽凄响惊醒时会一边犯困一边欣喜地唤：无生，是你在吹笛吗？有时候也念叨几个陌生的名字，那时候杀无生才骇然醒悟原来自己只是他漫漫人生中的诸多过客之一而已。某日他起床后望着自己的身影微笑，杀无生对上他戒备但空洞的眼神一阵阵心悸——他终于什么都不记得了。

你是谁？

别怕，他整顿语气柔声道，我不害你，我们是……朋友。

朋友？他重复一遍，仿佛消化一个闻所未闻的生词，还很疏离，眼神却渐渐软化下来。物以类聚，是哪样人行哪样事交哪样友，看来你生前也不是什么好人。

他说话时窗外有枝桃花伸进来，是烟霞烈火的颜色。人面桃花相映红。

及暮春时凛雪鸦的病已入膏肓，人越来越糊涂，不认得柴米油盐，分不清酒和茶汤，甚至把糖当作盐；却还惦记着某个人，絮絮叨叨地说他在等我，他在等我。谁？不记得了。长什么样？记不清了。等你做什么呢？他支吾半天，忽然就笑了，柔情蜜意，很显出几分年少时的风华来。

——等我下黄泉、入幽冥，脱皮露骨、折臂断筋，阎王殿前领罪受、阿鼻狱底无尽期。

恶毒诅咒绵绵有如情话，旧鬼于那一瞬痛彻心扉。

他不知自己重返人间一遭是为了什么。为见证仇人如何自取灭亡？还是再历受一次失去的无能为力？人心多偏颇，矫枉过正有害无益，爱恨就是爱恨，条分缕析也好纠缠不清也罢，轻易动摇不得。只是心旌摇曳中，他忽生出些非分的希冀。

掠……你听我说。我想和你一起开个道场，收几个徒弟，清晨洒扫、白日练剑、入夜剪烛，从此退隐江湖、不涉红尘，你……肯不肯？

凛雪鸦迟钝地歪头看他。不知哪个庸才形容眼睛清澈如稚子，年轻的双眼永远饱含热泪，看得清什么？老人才心明眼亮。他望进这双曾经洞悉一切的眼，喉咙发紧。只要他点头，什么阴阳两隔、人鬼殊途，全部可以置之度外，就算死而复生他也要造出一间道场给他看，哪怕只一天就灰飞烟灭。

只要他点头。

为什么？凛雪鸦抬起他的脸不解道，无生你明明不是这样的人。又自言自语：我也不是。这种平凡太轻了，你我都承受不了。

杀无生莫名松了口气，低下头轻笑一声。没什么，我开玩笑的。

相杀半生相误半生，相逢一瞬已胜却人间无数，再要奢求朝朝暮暮，那就太贪心了。他只遗憾到最后，他也读不懂他，他同样也说服不了他。终不得和解。

既如此，欠自己的到地下再还。

而现在，是该由他相陪最后一程。

到夏初凛雪鸦的状况江河日下，一天里清醒的时间都不太多，睡着时不安分，醒了就发呆，认不出自己的佩剑，也分不清陪伴自己的鬼魂是谁；好在他擅长察言观色，不至于添乱，是天生的城府。某天杀无生正催动灵力生火，背后忽传一声轻唤：无生，我像这样已经多久了？

他转身，看见凛雪鸦撑着床沿坐起，神色清明、闲逸，和数十年前那惊鸿一瞥别无二致。

将将一月吧。

他动动嘴唇，没吭声。

杀无生猜到他要说什么，无非是不信天命、不敬鬼神，平生所图不过快意当前，要他服老万万做不到，还想着兴风作浪。男儿到死心如铁，看试手、补天裂——说的就是这副死不悔改的揍性，不光见了棺材不落泪，还企图让万物给他做陪葬呢！

哼，又要去作妖，也不怕把自己折进去。

你要阻我么？

他闭目，半晌长叹一声。

你去吧。

凛雪鸦于是大笑。他备好行囊、设好关窍，先泼尽壶里的茶，又提了床底私藏的一坛酒搭在背后——分明找死，杀无生说。

生、死，等闲事耳，怎可为了这种事而耽误喝酒？

他纵身跃出十里，轻功卓绝不输当年，在路过魔脊山头时脚步略顿了顿，摘下酒坛遥遥一祝。饮罢回身，衣袂猎猎，又是骑马倚斜桥满楼红袖招、好一位翩翩浊世佳公子。

南北山头多墓田，清明祭扫各纷然。

纸灰飞作白蝴蝶，泪血染成红杜鹃。

日落狐狸眠冢上，夜归儿女笑灯前。

人生有酒须当醉，一滴何曾到九泉。

他往人间去了。


End file.
